Maybe It Was Meant to Be Or Not
by alltheships
Summary: Rosalie was intended for Edward - what happened between them originally? Was there something more to the fact that Edward "just wanted to be friends"? Humorous dialogue between Edward and Rosalie. R&R! Pre-Twilight! Rated T for worry's sake.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Twilight saga...but I do own this knew sarcastic and annoying side of Edward...kinda. He gets kinda hilarious with Rosalie!  
**

**The story behind Rosalie and Edward and what was "meant to be" originally between them. What happens when Edward thinks he actually might want Rosalie? R&R! May get interesting!!**

~Edward's POV~

I have been "alone" for awhile now. Quite frankly, I don't really give a damn. Ever since I got back to Carlisle and Esme, who he recently changed to have a partner, I have been reminded that I don't have one. To tell the truth, I'm just happy enough after what I _did_, my rebellion, that Carlisle even wants me back.

I can see that Carlisle thinks I'm lonely, after all I can hear what he is thinking. I knew that he would take action and soon enough, I saw it coming.

"Carlisle will be back soon," Esme encouraged me as she hung up her telephone. "I think you'll be happy! He found you someone _really_ special!"

She giddily let out a cheer and with that, I heard a car coming up the driveway. He had been gone awhile, probably trying to find someone who seemed "worthy" or just was very ill. It had been come around here and I knew how newborns act, so you could say I wasn't thrilled that I wouldn't be able to go out and about too close to humans for awhile. I rolled my eyes and tapped my fingers on the table. This was going to be a long night, as always.

The door opened and in walked Carlisle and a tall, blonde girl. I looked at her, more curiously than I had suspected I would. He saw my reaction, misinterpreted it, and winked at me. I let out a much-too-loud chuckle, and Esme stared at me as she thought to me "be polite!"

Carlisle guided her towards me and introduced us.

"Edward," He said. "This is Rosalie."

She smiled at me and thought to herself (of if only she knew), 'Wow. He's hand_some_!'

I chuckled much to loudly again and Esme glared and raised her eyebrows.

"'Be polite?" Okay, Esme. I'll be polite!' I thought mischievously.

"Oh hello Ro-sa-lie," I purred sarcastically (although Rosalie didn't pick it up), "Oh how nice it is to meet such a cha-a-arming young girl."

She twirled her hair seductively at me and I chuckled again. Man, this girl was so easy to tease!

"Hi Edward. Glad to be in _your_ presence." She purred back.

Carlisle was not pleased with the way I had acted, I could tell.

"Well, get to know each other." He started awkwardly and anxiously. "Esme and I will be upstairs, Edward show Rosalie the new bedroom I had furnished for you two."

Carlisle and Esme walked up the stairs.

I didn't know what to say.

"So, can I see our bedroom?" She asked irresistibly.

It was hard for me not to find her attractive when she said this. I knew she was good for me, but I just hated to see Carlisle right about my love life.

I contemplated saying no, and to get the heck out of my house, but I didn't.

"Alright then," I purred. "Up to the bedroom already?"

We both laughed at my wonderfully done joke. This was going to be interesting...and fun!

**I'm not going to make this innapropro! Trust me!**

**Rated T cause I'm a Worrying Wally!**

**PLEASE R&R...!!!! It's going to get good...I really like the ideas of this story. BUT-If you don't review I won't be able to update cause I'll be too busy crying. Lol. I am now just saying random stuff cause I'm tired. Okay. There. Bye!!**

**I'll respond to all reviews and check out my reviewers' stories!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Twilight, blah, blah, blah, BLAH.**

**For people who read my other stories (they're great, check them out!), you'll know I don't write really long chapters...but I make them good and I update frequently. So...without further adeu...MAYBE IT WAS MEANT TO BE...OR NOT!**

We walked swiftly down the stairs, my hand around her waist and her hand sitting on my shoulder. You almost couldn't have guessed what had just happened between us, her hair looked perfect, all of her clothes straightened out, and my tie still sitting on my neck perfectly.

"Hello Rosalie," Esme greeted her warmly. "Edward."

At least she acknowledged me.

"Hi." She responded blankly to Esme, still staring into my eyes.

I stopped near the bottom of the stairs as I read her mind. I knew she wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now than upstairs. I tried to act uninterested, as I hated to see Carlisle right all these times, but it didn't work.

Carlisle looked up at me in satisfaction.

"Did you show Rosalie the bedroom?" He asked me.

We turned to each other and burst out in laughter.

"You bet I did." I said with not enough subtly in my voice. I didn't care what they thought of me and Rose and what we are doing.

We all stood there silently for a minute.

"Why don't you take Rosalie out hunting?" He suggested. Of course, anything to get us out of here, I thought as I rolled my eyes.

Rose smiled and told me we should.

"Well, let me just go upstairs quickly..." She hinted to me.

I laughed quite loudly and looked back at Carlisle. He sighed and walked into the kitchen with Esme.

We raced up the stairs.

And soon enough, we were back down again, racing through the fields.

I taught her what to do and how to sneak up on the creatures so they wouldn't suspect a thing. She was so easy to be around, she had a bit of an edge to her, but I liked her.

~Rosalie's POV~

"...And I'm not sure what happened then, but I knew it hurt a lot." I explained about what I had to endure for this knew lifestyle. "It felt like...like...I was being..."

"Burned." We said together, and then laughed.

"I'm happy your...um...Carlisle saved me, I am so much happier now."

"Well, I'm glad Rosalie, or Rose? Can I call you Rose?" He asked me.

"You can call me _whatever you like._" I teased, and then took off, leaving him in the dusk, in awe.

Soon, he was chasing me through the forest, running at full speed. I bounded across the riverbed and up into a tall Redwood tree.

"You'll never get me now!" I yelled and howled like a hyena.

He jumped over the river bed and climbed up the tree.

"And how is that working out for you?" He asked and smirked.

I got into his lap and he positioned his arms around my shoulders.

"Edward, I really like you." I confessed quietly.

He laughed, probably in amusement, and my high became and all time low. I got off his lap and ran down the tree. I waited at the bottom for him to stop me. Tell me not to leave.

"Rose? Rose, please, just wait-" He pleaded.

I smiled, satisfied, and looked up.

"Why should I wait? Is there something you need to tell me?" I taunted.

"I...think I might..." He started, very sincere. "I think I really like you too."

He started down the tree and I started up. We met in the middle.

"You are so incredible." I said truthfully.

"I'm incredible? You are the most beautiful...I am speechless at your beauty." He insisted.

"I'm not going to fight with you," I joked. "We are both extremely good looking and wonderful, okay?"

"I didn't say _wonderful._" He joked back.

And with that, Edward and I had our first _meaningful_ (not first) kiss.

**PLEASE R&R! Please, I really need the feedback. I see all of you "Story Alert" and not "Review"people and it makes me sometimes SAD. I need to know that people like it. Or don't like it. Please tell your friends too! I'll write more if I get more feedback. I need a total of NINE reviews to be motivated. More would make the story BETTER. **

**Okaaaaay. Gotta go. Write more later!**

**~alltheships~**


End file.
